


【貂九/九貂】我的床伴很尴尬

by Lala_lan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_lan/pseuds/Lala_lan
Summary: 兔兔被吃掉了嚶嚶





	【貂九/九貂】我的床伴很尴尬

今天天气很晴朗，金道英臭着脸，心里刮着暴风雨。  
上一秒还在睡觉的他现在在这里晒太阳，看篮球赛。不懂，教室多好，有冷气，有比床差一点点的桌子，为什么非得在这里晒太阳，看别人拿球互砸？  
但是是老师下的令他也不敢不从，只能在心里诅咒。  
把「能坐不站，能躺不坐，趴着更好」奉为圭臬的金宅男觉得这样真的不行。  
「哇呀——廷祐啊啊啊——」一个三分球，旁边的女生就疯狂尖叫，手臂挥舞着，不小心打到了金道英，金道英皱眉，唉……女生好可怕，还是床最好。  
他欲哭无泪，无语问苍天。有帅哥很好，但不要阳光！  
「那个什么廷祐的到底是多帅……」金道英翻着白眼咕哝，没想到被一个迷妹听了去，后者立刻激动的拉着他给他科普：「金道英你居然不知道！？他可是金廷祐啊！刚转学来的二年级，校草啊！」  
所以呢？我应该要知道吗？  
「放手！」金道英嫌弃的拍着她，但女生像是没听到一样，还在对着他发花痴。  
「小心！——」有人大叫一声。  
金道英回神，一颗篮球就这么朝他砸来，他吓得一个踉跄，往后倒去。女生连忙拉住他，金道英闭眼，死定了……  
  
  
  
  
嗯？不痛，球没砸来。全场忽然安静，金道英还闭着眼发抖，维持着别扭的姿势没搞清状况，尖叫：「拜托拜托不要放手！」  
那人还是放手了，下一秒他又落入某个人怀里，如此一惊一乍他血压都上来了，愤怒的睁眼，却看到一个绝美的脸庞担心的看着自己，发稍还挂着汗，像清晨的露水，被阳光照得熠熠生辉。  
他的气息喷洒在脸上，金道英一个颜控gay脸红了。这也太他妈好看了……神仙啊……  
「学长，抱歉，球是我丢歪的，你没事吗？」  
没事没事，你怎么样我都能原谅你。  
「金廷祐……我的老天……」刚刚那个拽着金道英的女生一声惊呼，差点原地去世。  
哦~他就是金廷祐？金道英忽然明白这些女生的疯狂。  
「呃……谢谢。」金道英连忙站起，再不起来那些嫉妒的眼神要把自己拆了。  
「学长，你长得真好看，眼睛像兔子一样，声音好好听，我能认识你吗？」对方微笑。  
「……不行。」金道英微笑，拒绝，转头就跑。  
妈啦，刚刚是被调戏了吗？  
  
一堆破事搞得金道英很烦，他上网去匿名约pao网找人安慰自己，找到了，对方很爽快的约晚上9点，金道英家。  
金道英没啰唆，早早回家收拾。吹过头发后自己坐在床上扩张着。  
门铃在8：30响了，他看看时间，轻笑：「这么着急？」  
不碍事。  
他刻意穿着一件卫衣，下身光裸去应门，一打开，差点腿软在地。  
試問面对約炮對象是不久前在大庭广众下调戏自己的人怎么办？在線等，有點急。  
金道英沒等來答案，倒是等來了一個充滿愛意的熊抱。  
「学长，居然是你！」  
校草居然玩约pao网……这个认知让金道英很难消化。  
「学长你是在等我吗？」小孩单纯的问。  
「不然呢？我没兴趣玩三P。」  
「学长你这样会着凉的。」  
金道英心好累，这直男思想……这么赤裸裸的邀请也没看出来。  
他扫视了一下金廷祐，穿着村衫、工装裤和军靴，头发撩上去了。还好，没直男到把村衫扣到最顶的钮扣，下摆塞进裤子。  
不然金道英一定直接把他扫出去。  
「进来吧。」金道英牵着他进房间，把他推倒在床上。  
「今天你在下面。」金道英自认很有震慑力的说着。他不是没当过上面，只是太累了，他宁可当个0享受。  
今天这家伙害自己出糗怎么可能放过他，就是自己累死也不让他好过，而且金廷祐看起来很软，很好吃掉。  
征服欲让金道英忍不住微笑。  
「好啊。」金廷祐一笑，乖乖把衣裤脱下，跪在床上乖顺的吻着金道英。  
不得不说金廷祐吻技很好，金道英很久没遇到了，他讨厌前戏，总是直接进入主题，但他现在只想醉在这个吻里。  
「学长，你的眼角好红啊，真可爱……」  
「呼……呼……叫我道英……还有……别调戏我了！」金道英气得把他压在床上亲。  
金廷祐搂着他的脖子，不断变换角度，像是要把金道英嘴里的甘甜都吻走，他低吟一声，含情脉脉的看了金道英一眼。  
「你是小狗狗吗你？」金道英高兴的轻咬他的舌尖。  
「道英，我给你舔舔吧。」离开的时候还黏着银丝，金廷祐吻着金道英的锁骨，黏糊糊的说道。  
金道英没点头，身体倒是很快坐到床沿。金廷祐会意，迈开长腿蹲在腿间，扶起金道英的性器就往嘴里送，不带任何犹豫。舌头绕着龟头打转，时不时用力吸吮，舌苔磨着会阴，修长的手指夹弄着囊带。金道英生理眼泪都出来了，这人也太会了，让他很想躺在金廷祐身下求他肏自己。  
但是不行，他没忘记今天要当个攻的事情。他金道英搓揉了一下金廷祐的乳尖以示鼓励。  
「学长，舒服吗？」金廷祐仰望着金道英的脸，握住正在搓揉自己乳头的小手，金道英看著他求表揚的臉点点头：「你做得……很好。」  
本来一直微笑的金廷祐忽然收起笑容，扣住金道英的手反压，金道英傻了，什么情况？  
「既然学长爽了，那换我了。」说完便扶住自己身下硬得发胀的性器就是深深一顶。  
面對忽然的侵入，金道英一下子哭了出來，他憤怒的捶著金廷祐的手臂，「金廷祐！你無賴！」還我攻的位置！  
金廷祐嘖的一聲，用力一頂，把硬是把他的罵聲顶成呻吟。  
「安靜点。」金廷祐的聲音降成冰點，金道英被他生气的样子吓到了，摊在枕头上接受下身的撞击，想哭又不敢哭，小脸涨成了红色，像一棵鲜红欲滴的樱桃，让人垂涎。  
金廷祐见身下人被自己吓到了，心疼的弯下身亲吻他的眼睛，舔去他的眼泪。「别哭了，对不起，哥哥。」  
「嗯、嗯、干嘛那么、可怕……呜呜呜你个坏蛋……」金道英委屈了，抱住金廷祐的脖子嘤嘤。金廷祐笑了，往下含住那两颗红缨嘬弄添吻，金道英爽得插入他的发丝，不住喘气呻吟。  
「学长的声音真的好好听……再大声一点……」  
金道英羞耻的咬住下唇，摇摇头。金廷祐也不恼，放缓了身下动作，勾引得金道英不满，哼哼着用腿去勾金廷祐的腰，「还要……还不够……嗯啊！」  
金廷祐毫无防备的一顶，如愿以偿的听到他最想听的。「听说兔子都会发情，哥哥你发情了对吗？」  
「啊啊啊……嗯、嗯、不、没有……啊~」  
「学长你太瘦了……」  
「嗯、嗯、嗯……你……你讨厌我了吗？」  
「怎么会呢学长？我要喂饱你，学长，给我生小兔子吧，嗯？」  
「不要……嗯啊！我、我生不出来！」  
「怎么会呢？兔子是会怀孕的。」  
「白……白痴，没听过假怀孕吗？」  
「没关系，我总有办法肏到学长怀孕。」金廷祐说着停下了动作，拔出性器，不管不顾地侧躺到一边去。  
金道英这会儿快要高潮，忽然穴里的炙热没了，空虚像狂潮涌来，以往都没人这么对他，这还是头一遭。  
「廷祐……？」他摇摇对方的肩，没反应，连个正脸也不给，金道英急了，又唤了一声，求他别不理自己，金廷祐还是无动于衷。面对他的任性，金道英只能服软。  
他爬去金廷祐身边，掰过他的肩，像只撒娇的狗狗一样趴在金廷祐胸膛，哭道：「廷祐……廷祐……我好难受，拜托你插进来……」  
「学长想要什么呢？好好回答哦~」金廷祐狡黠地看着哭唧唧的小兔子，小样，还治不了你？  
「我要你……用你的肉棒插进来！让我怀孕……我给你生……呜呜呜……」  
金廷祐满意了，擦了擦金道英的眼泪。「学长想要就自己坐上来，想办法让自己怀孕把！」  
金道英一刻也不敢犹豫，怕下一秒他又改变心意，连忙跨在他身上蹲下，扶住硬物送进小穴里，兴奋的肠壁很快依附上来，这个体位又让性器捅得更深，顶得他的前列腺酸爽不已。他低声呜咽一下，上上下下的起伏，扭着腰，如一个曼妙的女郎在音乐中舞动，金廷祐欣赏着金道英因情欲而泛红的身体，觉得自己也要到了。  
「啊……啊……廷祐啊……呃嗯！」金道英的呻吟变了调，几下抽插流着口水射精高潮了，眼前一片白茫。  
金廷祐掐住他的腰，往上顶了两下便交代在金道英体内。金道英感受着滚烫浇在肠道，微胀的肚子让他有种真的怀孕的错觉。  
他软下腰伏在金廷祐身上，失神的望着床上的一片狼藉。金廷祐怜爱的摸摸他的头发，「学长，今天的服务还满意吗？」  
金道英发出了一声奶猫的嘤咛。  
不是满意，是很满意。  
小狗狗？不，是大狼狗。  
-fin


End file.
